


Hunter Hunter

by Westinq



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fantasy, Minecraft, Other, Platonic Relationships, Roleplay, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Westinq/pseuds/Westinq
Summary: Dream and Techno just want to get on an SMP to possibly become better friends, but instead, they wake up in the game itself.
Kudos: 13





	1. Taking Inventory

Dream POV:

I woke up having no concept of what time it is except for the fact that if was probably late afternoon considering Drista was blasting One Direction music in the other room. 

Oh fun. I get to wake up to earrape. 

I feel around on my nightstand for my phone so I can check my socials. First, I check twitter. I always check twitter when I wake up. I didn't see anything important or interesting and I was pretty tired from editing and recording my latest manhunt video that I posted yesterday so I just wanted to chill out a bit. 

I wonder what's on discord...

On discord is some friends asking me stuff, random pings and other assorted shit, but also a DM from Techno. He doesn't talk to me much...

Technoblade

hey do u weanna play minracfraft

Dream

sure do you wanna start a 2 person smp i wanna get to know you better you seem cool

Technoblade is typing...

Technoblade

sure i have a extra server i an put whitelist on 

Dream

oh nice lemme open minecraft

I opened my minecraft launcher and then minecraft itself, as you do. Techno gave me the server ip and I joined the server.

I was expecting a minecraft world to load up, but instead my entire real world went black. I don't really remember what happened other than joining the server and opening my eyes to a spruce forest and hearing someone running around next to me.

okay, what the hell?

i sat up and a humanoid, gijinka-looking pig in a royal cloak and crown whipped his head around to stare at me quizzically.

" Uhhh, I guess you're awake, hi. And before you ask, no, I don't know what's going on. " the pig said in a monotone voice. 

" Wait, Techno is that you? " I questioned.

" Yeah I'm not sure who else you thought it could be, Dream... " He answered.

Techno started nonchalantly punching a tree he selected out of the forest.

Ok what the fuck is this. Am I in minecraft like half of those weird dreamnotfound fanfictions?

well since Techno is punching a tree without getting hurt and the goddamn tree is FLOATING, I'm going to assume that I am.

I start punching along with him to help gather materials and to break the silence I ask:

" Hey so are we just gonna act like this is normal or something? My guess is that this is minecraft and there's some weird shit going on here, but the real question now is how the hell do we get out because we both have lives outside of this that we need to tend to! "

Techno replies rather unhelpfully:

" Dude chill out. My best guess would be that we kill the ender dragon and get to go back home or something. "

" Alrighty then, I guess that makes sense. " I respond.

I walk over to the side of the hill nearest us and start digging into it for a temporary shelter; the sun was falling fast and I don't want to deal with monsters.

Techno ventures out to get food and other animal materials but eventually comes back at sundown.

In the little groundhog hole I made it was dusty and crusty, with dirt falling from the ceiling every so often, but it was a shelter nonetheless.

Techno somehow got some steak and enough wool to make 2 beds, which we placed next to each other since there was limited space. 

" oH LoOK OuR MiNEcRAFt BeDs ARe NeXT To EAcH oThER wE mUSt be SoUlmATEs! " Techno said jokingly.

" har har. " I respond to the joke, my voice cracking in the middle of the sentence.

We both finish our separate servings of steak and go to sleep to pass the night by. The beds were really small, and I could see techno's boots hanging off the foot of the bed while I was falling asleep.

Surprisingly, I woke up before Techno did, so I decided to creep out of the house and scope out the surrounding area. There was a good view from the top of the hill where I saw smoke coming up into the sky from not too far away, which meant a village! I ran down the hill, tripping on a couple of rocks and went into our little cave to shake the pig awake.

"Techno wake up, I found a village." I say in a moderate voice. He doesn't move.

And I thought I slept like a rock.

I tried to shake him awake again, but that didn't work either, so I flipped the bed over, which was surprisingly easy since the bed was so lightweight, and he fell off sending his crown on his head onto the floor with a loud clang, which thankfully woke him up. He sat up and said groggily, " rude awakening much? "

I replied rather matter-of-factly, " Well I tried to shake you awake, and that didn't work, so I didn't have many options. But now that you're awake, there's a village nearby that I want to check out. "

" Okay, we can go start a massacre over there, sounds like fun. " the pig joked.

We set off towards the village which was only about a ten minute walk where we exchanged jokes and anecdotes on the way. Both of us were pleasantly surprised by the village, because instead of the long-nosed villagers we were used to, the inhabitants of this village just looked like normal townspeople.

The first person to greet us was a slender girl with Melanie Martinez hair and a dark navy blindfold on. She had good fashion sense with a orange and dark green sweater on, black ripped jeans, and white work boots stained with dirt on the bottom of each. Her head and face though was nothing like anything I've ever seen before. Her hair was parted down the middle and her left side it was greyish blonde, while the other side was dark brown. Her hair had large sideburns that were the only things hanging down from her head with the rest of her hair either being in space buns or her fluffy bangs. The most intriguing thing about her though wasn't the blindfold, but the tiny plants sprouting from her skin; the most noticeable one being a small clover sprout on the top of her head.

" hey. " The girl said rather directly in a voice that sounded more like a thirteen year old boy's than a ninteen-ish year old girl's. Not a very warm welcome, but a welcome nonetheless.

" hi! " Techno responded in a rather chipper tone for his personality. " We're from a different world and we're trying to get out of here, do you think you could help us? We totally understand if you have no idea though. " 

To our shock she said " Oh. We get you guys all the time. The key to getting out of here is to kill the ender dragon, but no one has been able to slay her yet. I'm bored as hell in this village though, so I'm willing to help you if you need it. " 

" Wait, really? That's great! We'd love your company! " I said almost immediately after she finished talking.

" Yeah, three heads are better than two. " Techno agreed.

" Alright, come with me. My uncle owns a weapons shop and I doubt he would mind if we stole some of his shit since I'm his favorite (and only) family member. " She responded. 

We walked through the small town with everyone staring at us because of Techno's royal apparel, pig ears and pink hair, and my white mask with a smiley face engraved on it that rested on the side of my head.

We entered into a large house full of anvils, tools, weapons, and even armor. There was a second floor which is what I would guess to be the girl and her uncle's living space, so I didn't bother to venture up there.

" Oh, by the way, I never caught your name. Why don't we all introduce ourselves to each other?" I asked as the pig nodded in agreement. 

" Sure. I'll go first. My name is Toad, I'm nineteen years old, and I specialize in sword fighting. I train the guards of the village here as a side job. And by the way, my uncle's name is Natterjack, but everyone calls him Nat. "

" Your name is Toad? " Techno asked rather judgingly. " Hey, stop being rude; our names aren't much better than hers is. " I interjected.

Next up was me. " Alright, my name is Dream, I'm 21 years old, and I'm sort of a celebrity, but that part can be disregarded in this world since it doesn't matter. "

Last but not least, was Techno. " Helloooo;" his iconic line. " My name is Technoblade, but everyone calls me Techno. I like murder. I'm also 21. "

" Ok, introduction over. take whatever you want from in here and I'll leave a note saying i went out with some friends or something so Uncle Nat doesn't have a stroke. " Toad nearly interrupted. 

We took whatever we thought we would need: Toad taking her own diamond sword, techno taking an iron sword and bow, while i took an iron axe, pickaxe and a backpack to carry extra supplies in. Then we were off into the wild to gather materials, and other stuff we would need for the nether, searching for ruined portals that were speckled around the world.


	2. Adventuring Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventure begins!

Techno POV

The Path out of the village led to a small plains biome filled with mostly farmland containing crops of all shape and color; even those weird purple potatoes that I used to sometimes find at costco. I was used to weaving between crops as to not trample them, but Dream made it quite obvious that he had never walked through farmland before in his life, stumbling all over the farmland and fucking it up. I wanted to yell at him so bad.

Once we were through the small clearing that was the plains biome, we were led into a much colder taiga biome. It was really pretty, but if dream and I weren't wearing my royal cloak and his sweatshirt we would be freezing our balls off.

It was later afternoon when we decided to have a pee and snack break, and most of the ordeal was just Dream trying to pee while we were looking away and being nervous about it.

" Don't look! Like, turn around or something. Go away! " Dream whined.

Toad responded rather sternly, " Dream. I AM LITERALLY WEARING A BLINDFOLD. "

Instead of the turning around method Dream opted for, I flopped face down into the podzol letting my jeweled crown tumble off my head, and started eating the leaves on the ground because I got bored of waiting for him to stop complaining.

Once nightfall came, we didn't want to stop moving and opted to just kill any monsters we came by.

" This area has a lot of zombies in it. " Toad warned. 

" I bet we'll be able to handle them. " Dream responded confidently.

Toad gave a small doubting hum.

We were surprised that nothing had started spawning for a while into the night, so we let our guard down, which in hindsight was probably a bad idea. I was looking away when a zombie came up to me and grabbed my arm, so I drew my sword and swung at its neck, killing it.

Guys, I think it's murder time! " I said excitedly. 

" Oh really? " Dream chirped.

Toad kept quiet, but I could tell she was happy to fight, too.

I'd say the horde of zombies had around 30 zombies in it; an amount 3 people can definitely handle, but not without tiring all of them.

Better get to work, then.

The horde started to surround us, so we formed a back-to-back triangle, slowly circling with our weapons drawn.

Toad smiled to herself. " Whoever kills the most zombies gets one of my homemade cookies! " she yelled.

That was my queue to start running out from the circle and fuck up some bitches.

Since we were all good fighters almost everyone took the opportunity to look as badass as possible while we were fighting, Dream running off towards a tree and disappearing, only to come raining down on a pile of zombies like a thunderbolt, cutting the entire pile clean in half with his axe.

Toad's skill in sword fighting really started to show while we were attacking this horde, her body whirling around as her blindfold's back laces trail behind her head. 

how does she even fight so well with that blindfold on her?

A rock flew through the air and hit a zombie right in the eye, thrown by yours truly. I threw my arms up in the air in victory, "bullseye!" while Dream, up in the trees, started wheezing so much he almost passed out.

The entire horde took only about 10 minutes to get through, but I swear it was the most fun 10 minutes of my life. The only downside to fighting those zombies was that once we were done and had caught our breaths, we realized we were all really nasty, bits of rotten flesh and dirt speckling and mucking up our clothes, the dirt Dream kicked up onto his face only making his freckles more noticeable.

" Don't worry, there's a waterfall not too far from here that I used to go to when I was younger, we can wash off there. " Toad chirped happily.

" Yeah, we should stop by there. My cloak is filthy, and Dream looks like a dessert with too much brown sugar on it. " I laughed. 

" Hey! That's not very nice! " Dream pouted.

Toad started giggling uncontrollably, followed by me and Dream.

Once we were ready, we ventured off towards the waterfall Toad mentioned with her leading the way.

" Hey, doesn't our ordeal remind you of adventure time? " Dream asked.

" Oh yeah, I never thought of it. It kind of does! " I laughed.

" C'mon grab your friends-" Dream sang, expecting me to join in. 

" We're going to very distant lands! Jake the dog, and Finn the human, the fun will never end; Adventure Time!" We sang together.

" Is adventure time one of your folk stories in your world? " Toad asked.

" I guess you could say that. " Dream shrugged.


	3. Free Diver

Toad POV:

" We're heeere! " I interrupted Dream and Techno's singing.

I remember this waterfall pretty vividly, but I definitely forgot how loud it is. It wasn't huge, but it was definitely still a waterfall. 

Before I get a chance to stop him, Techno just barrels into the water with all of his clothes still on including his cloak and crown and starts swimming around, his crown falling off and sinking to the bottom. Next thing I see are his boots surfacing as the pink-haired man tries to catch his crown before it hits the bottom.

Ok then.

" Should I take off my clothes, orrr.... " Dream asks.

" Well, if you want them to dry properly yeah. I don't recommend Techno's "bathing" method. " I answered. " Unless you want to be soggy for the next 3 days straight you should let me dry your clothes. " 

Both boys heard what I said, techno handing me his cloak, boots, and other shit but not his crown for whatever reason, and Dream Giving me his Mask, sweatshirt, socks, and pants but leaves his boots on the ground. I dropped All of the stuff down into a pile with Techno's sopping clothes falling with a splat onto the sand. Then, I took my own sweater, boots, socks, pants, and blindfold, revealing my one green and one brown eye along with a huge scar around the brown eye. I take my hair ties out of my space buns letting my fluffy hair do whatever it wants, and I'm off to join them.

but first...

I run back into the forest, and climb the side of the small cliff so I could jump from the top of the waterfall.

" LOOK OUT!! " I yell from about 20 feet above the boys. They startle from my voice because they didn't see me climb up to the top, Dream's normally dirty blonde hair now brown from his hair getting wet, and Techno being gone altogether, still searching for his crown.

3.. 2.. 1..

I jump off the cliff and dive into the water, Dream clapping for my good form. Techno surfaces at the same time I do, and gets startled at my sudden appearance.

Once everyone is done washing off and swimming around, I pass around blankets that are rough enough to be towels so everyone can dry off and then start washing the clothes off. Once I'm done dunking everything I hang the sopping garments on the spruce trees until they dry off in about 8 hours.

Everyone takes all their shit, puts it on, and that's when I think to change my plans a bit.

" Why don't we go to an established nether portal instead of looking for a ruined one? " I chirped. 

" That sounds like a good idea to me. As long as you know your way to this 'capitol' then we'll follow you. " Dream said. 

" Alright then, We'll go West towards Blair. There's a huge nether portal in the center of town where there's established minecart roads that lead to blaze spawners and nether fortresses, piglin towns, bastions, and other random stuff. "

And so, me and my two newfound friends ventured off into the sunrise in search of Blair, the capitol of Rhonan.


	4. Local Brewery

Dream POV:

" Blair is about ten miles this way. It shouldn't be too long of a walk, but it might take a day or two. Is that alright? " Toad questioned while motioning towards the opposite path we came to the waterfall in. 

" Yeah, that sounds fine. Techno, you ok with that walk? " I asked him.

" It sounds ok, my parents used to make me do cross country so I should be fine. " he said, repositioning the golden crown on his head.

We walked for hours across plains biomes, a small dark oak forest biome, and we ended up in a desert biome by nightfall. It was tiring, but having each other to keep us company made it a little better. Toad lit a torch once it got dark enough for the stars to come out, and Techno started staring at said stars for most of the night since there were so. many. stars. There was so little light pollution in this world from civilization especially here in the wild that the sky was dotted everywhere with stars, not a single spot in the sky completely empty. 

Not too many mobs bothered us tonight thanks to Toad's torch, so we used the nightfall as a time to fuck around and rest. During one of our little breaks still in the desert, we passed by a cute little beach house that we broke into but found nothing cool in, so we just used it as a little spot to eat dinner. Techno had a steak which he gobbled up in one bite and barely chewed (gross.), while Toad ate some bread and lamb, and I treated myself to a small serving of steak with a loaf of bread.

We were all tired from last night's hijinks, and Techno passed out in his chair, so we decided to just sleep for the rest of the night and start moving again in the morning.

" Wake up! "

I feel salty water get all over my face and into my eyes. I open them, but shut them again immediately from the salt and run out of the cabin, basically blind.

I feel a small hand grab my arm and place a blanket in them, whoever was holding that blanket laughing their ass off, presumably so I can dry off my face, so I wipe the salty water off my face and only now decide to get mad.

" okay, which one of you scrotums poured salt water directly into my eye? "

Toad and Techno both stood pointing at each other while staring at me like eight year olds. 

I groaned in defeat, walking past them back into the cabin to grab my tools so we could keep on our expedition, and they followed back into the cabin behind me. 

A couple of hours have passed, and now instead of A desert biome, We're in a huge hilly plains biome, seeing a large mountain range up ahead. Toad suddenly rushes up in front of me, nearly knocking me over, and sprints up to the top of the hill we were climbing. 

" Guys, guys! I see Blair from here! " she yelled from the top.

Once Techno and I made it to the top of the hill, we could see a bustling city with a huge castle in the center nestled into the rock of the tree-covered mountain range up ahead, areas of rock jutting through sections of the city. 

" Woah... That is a pretty capitol. I bet Rhonan is proud of that. " I said in awe. 

" Oh yes we are. People from all over the place come to visit Blair for tourism and trade. Blair is probably one of the biggest cities on Artemin." she said proudly. " Artemin is our planet, if you were wondering. " 

We all ran down the hill into the savannah-like plain that surrounded Blair, and it was only about 30 minutes of jogging until we got to the city's gates where a soldier greeted and hugged Toad. It seemed like they were friends. 

" Come on! I have someone I want you to meet, we can stop by her shop, it's a couple levels up from here! " She motioned towards a staircase leading to the next tier of the city. The city was organized in flat sections or tiers since it was on a mountain side, leading up until the palace in the center of town, also being the highest in town. Most of the buildings were made spruce wood, cobblestone, marble, or a combination of the three; a very pretty blend of materials.

Again, people were staring at techno for his odd appearance, but he paid no mind to it and instead was interested in all the breweries, shops, restaurants, and markets on this tier. The bottom tier seemed to be the most touristy part of the town since everything above seemed to be only sprinkled with shops and the rest being houses, hotels, and other buildings. Toad turns towards a brewery on the 3rd tier and walks in, with both me and Techno following close after. 

The brewery was very cozy, being very organized; with flower pots, bottles of wine, barrels of beer, chests of potion ingredients, and pre-made potions all lining the walls along with some brewing and other random books speckling the place. Among all of the clutter, Was a thin but strong-looking girl with reddish orange, perfectly straight hair, the front of her hair tied into a bun behind her head which was an admittedly very good look on her.

" TOAD!!! " she basically screamed, jumping up from being slouched over the counter. 

Toad and the girl Hugged over the bar table for a good ten seconds, the girl patting Toad on the back. 

" Amber! How has business been? " Toad asked the girl. 

" Ohh, you know... Juno complaining that my potions don't work, Aaron being an absolute angel, the usual. " Amber answered.

" Good! Good! Make sure to remind me to knock some sense into Juno... Again. " Toad continued. " Well, meet some of my new friends! The blonde dream boy is appropriately named Dream, and this weird pig dude is Technoblade. You can call him Techno for short, though.

" Ah, well, hi guys, I'm guessing you guys learned my name from Toad saying it. What are you guys do- " she got interrupted by Toad. 

" Ok, so basically, we need to go to the nether to find blaze rods because these two are from another world, and we're on a quest to kill the ender dragon, and we wanted to ask for your help- " Toad explained to Amber almost too fast for any one of us comprehend. 

" Hmmm. I guess I could leave Aaron to tend to the shop for a couple weeks. " Amber smirked and looked towards the back of the shop. She went into the back of the shop for a couple of minutes with occasional bangs and crashes to break the silence before she emerged in true adventure wear. A red and orange tie-dye gradiented tunic with a small crest of the sun on her chest that was warped by her small breasts. She also wore dark brown pants, and tall black boots similar to Techno's. She had an enchanted iron sword that glowed Dark purple and a little blue through the metal scabbard of said sword, and an iron pickaxe, along with some potions attached to her belt on her right hip; presumably one being strength, another being a splash potion of instant healing, and the last two being of speed. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, Amber yelled;

" Alright, LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLEEEE! "


	5. Into Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't Dreamnoblade it's plutonic, istg you ppl

Techno POV: 

Amber looked like her head was about to explode as we all sauntered out of the brewery. I had a feeling that she was going to be a handful, but she'll probably be able to control her excitement to some extent.

" They moved the portal, so I'll lead the way to it! " Amber called from behind. Suddenly, Amber was now in the lead of the group, and making her way up the tiers with us following her. As we came up to what I'm pretty sure was the fifth tier, we were met with a lavishly decorated nether portal staring right at us with gold embroideries on it, flower pots, and other decorations including a small carved design on the top of it with two pillars supporting it, all made of marble.

" Bruh, why do you have to make everything so pretty this is like, unnecessary levels of decoration. " I remarked. 

" Hey, I think it's cool. It's really pretty, too. " Dream argued.

" I haven't been to the nether in a hot minute, I'm excited to see how it looks! " Toad chirped excitedly. Toad then jumped up into the front of the group and dove headfirst into the portal but hit her head against the wall on the other side since nether transport isn't instant. " OW, FUCK! " Toad yelled, her voice warbled and fading since she was going through the portal before she disappeared completely.

Dream and I looked on at the portal in sheer disappointment, while Amber sat in confusion between us. I walked into the portal and immediately got really disoriented, but was soon met with a bustling trade center; even more packed than the first tier of Blair. Dream appeared in the portal behind me, falling forward into me and toppling both of us over. 

" Oww... You can't just stand in the portal frame like that, Techno. " Dream whined. 

" Sorry, sorry. " I said as we both got up from the polished blackstone path. Amber came barreling towards us through the portal soon after, hitting the fence that kept the people safe from running straight off a cliff into lava like she almost did.

" Wait, shouldn't people sell blaze rods here? Why can't we just buy some? " Dream asked.

" Uhh, we can buy some if you're willing to pay 10 emeralds per rod! " Amber answered. " I know a place where there's a blaze spawner, it's where I get my blaze powder for the brewery. " Amber, now in the front of the group, snatched Toad and Dream's hands and ran off, me close behind, Toad still rubbing and scratching at her head since she banged it against the rock.

Amber had led us to a minecart track that went west over a large lava lake and disappeared. She ushered us to get in, and most of us hesitated but got in anyways. Toad was in the back and pushed the button on the back of the track to activate the powered rail and we shot forward, seeing ghasts, piglins, and striders passing by below the track. 

" MY PEOPLE! " I yelled at the piglins, hoping they would notice me. 

" Dude, you're not wearing gold, you're gonna get us killed! " Toad yelled from behind. I simply pointed at my golden crown and smiled triumphantly as response. 

" I'm also literally just a pinker version of them right now. I even have pig ears! " I told her, pinching my floppy ears that replaced my human ones. They were slightly ripped and scarred, with gold earrings on them too. 

We rounded a corner and the minecart suddenly stopped, the only thing in front of us being other paths and a trapdoor with a ladder underneath. 

" Here's the spawner. I inherited the rights to hunt blazes here when my father died. " Amber said unenthusiastically. She didn't seem to like remembering the death of her dad very much. 

" Oh, I'm sorry to hear your dad died. " Dream said apologetically. 

" It's fine. He died when I was 16, old enough to inherit the business, and it's pretty common for adults in their 30s and 40s to die from diseases or lack of agility. That doesn't take much away from the loss, though. My mom is alive, but I never knew her. She lives in Augustin though, which is across the world, so it would be really hard to visit her. " She said.

We tried to forget about it, but Amber was still squirming around a little bit and seeming uncomfortable in general. Toad jumped down into the spawner and started killing blazes, and I followed. There was limited space in the actual spawner room and Dream wanted to stay to comfort Amber anyways, so we left him and Amber up there. I could hear soft speech coming from above the hole, but a lot of the rest was unintelligible.

Fighting the blazes was admittedly pretty lackluster compared to fighting the horde of zombies a couple of days back. It was mostly just dodging the fireballs and swinging at them whenever there was an opening. There wasn't much room for error so neither me or Toad decided to show off.

" Alright, I have five rods. How about you, Techno? " Toad questioned. 

" Four. " I replied.

" That's enough. We can buy ender pearls at the market. They're a lot cheaper than blaze rods because endermen are super common in warped biomes, so we can probably just go back to the nether hub and there'll be a booth selling them. " Toad told me. 

Dream and Amber suddenly appeared from above and Amber said, " We wanted to see what was up in here and maybe even collect a wither skull. "

" AMBER!!! " Toad screamed out of nowhere.

" What? What? " Amber asked, startled. 

" Those are highly illegal! You know you can get executed for having one of those. Remember what happened to Toby? "

" Sorry, I forgot. Well, if we accidentally find one we can drop it into lava, or something... " Amber said very reclusively. She looked super embarrassed. 

Toad placed a torch on the spawner so no more blazes would spawn, and we made our way out into the part of the nether fortress that was exposed. There were a couple of wither skeletons down the hall, but nothing else of note. 

I picked a skeleton and darted towards it with all of my speed yelling " AY CARAMBA, DONDE ESTA LA BIBLIOTECAAA?! " and slashed at it, not killing it, but doing a lot of damage to it. one more swing at it's ribs and it was dead. The rest of the party caught up to me by the time I had killed it, and started fighting their own wither skeletons.

Out of nowhere, I feel a blade slash against my back and fling me up into the air, sending me over the edge of the fortress' platform. 

Falling is a little bit of a surreal feeling, and most people who've gone on a rollercoaster know what that feeling is. It's a sick feeling in your stomach that only gets worse if you're in actual danger. Although I knew I was moving fast, it felt like I was moving through the air really slow. Maybe it was the shock or adrenaline, but it did give me time to think. I tried to evaluate all of my options, but everything seemed impossible. The ledge was too far to grip, and I didn't have any other plans that seemed feasible. Even if it wasn't lava straight under me, I'd die from the fall if no one saves me, and everyone seems preoccupied. My hope for survival left me at that moment. 

A scream came out from my throat against my will, and I had my eyes open, but I couldn't understand what was going on because of the adrenaline. Once I saw the edge of the platform, I knew for a fact it was the end for me. No more Techno. I know I seemed like a nonchalant guy, but that doesn't mean I'm okay with death.

Joining this stupid fucking SMP was the worst idea of my life. 

It's Dream's fault.

IT'S HIS FAULT. HE'S THE ONE WHO ASKED ME IN THE FIRST PLACE, RIGHT?

...

Just as I passed the edge, I suddenly felt a caloused hand that seemed to be wearing fingerless gloves grasp my right forearm, then my left. They started pulling me up, which seemed like a monumental effort to whoever these arms belonged to. I subconsciously started kicking up against the wall of the fortress to help myself up, and opened my eyes. I felt the brick against my chest and gripped the edge of the fortress with all of my strength, flinging myself onto the middle of the platform so I could catch my breath. Then I realized who had saved me when I saw Amber and Toad still fighting. Dream was standing at my feet, seemingly towering over me, although I was taller than him, with his fingerless-gloved hand outstretched to help me up. I grasped his hand so my wobbly knees could support my body, and once I was balanced Instinctively threw myself against the blonde and embraced him with all of the strength I had left in my shocked body. I felt blood seep from my back, presumably from the sword, but I didn't really care since I wasn't in immediate danger anymore. 

I guess it wasn't his fault. He did save me.

I've never had my life be in this much danger. I dug my face into his chest. I wanted to cry, but I knew now wasn't the time and here wasn't the place, so I held my emotions. 

" Suffocating. Suffocating. Let go, please. " He said in a strained voice.

I let go and started giggling, Toad and Amber walking up behind me. 

" Well. That was quite the scare, Techno! Let's get your back cleaned up in the overworld. C'mon." Toad said as Dream heaved me over on his shoulder, taking my crown off my head and putting it onto his own. I slowly started getting more and more lightheaded, losing my vision, probably from the blood coming out of my back. Eventually, I drifted off and everything went black.


	6. Woodland Explorer

Toad POV:

By the time Techno woke up, we were already back at the brewery, Amber wrapping his back in a cloth to stop the bleeding. The gash in his back wasn't too bad since his cloak was in the way of the blade when the skeleton whacked him, but nonetheless Dream was busy sewing his cloak back to normal and I was washing the blood out of his clothes. 

Wow, this pig's getting pampered today.

As soon as we had gotten to the brewery, Amber made him drink some milk and a health potion to speed up his healing and stop the withering poison in him. 

Techno had woken up, but everyone was silent and preoccupied. Techno probably in thought, and everyone else in their task.

" How's your back feeling? " Amber asked after tying the cloth securely onto his back and successfully slowing his bleeding thanks to her care. " Well, you're gonna have a scar for the rest of your life, but battle scars are cool, right? " she remarked.

" Yeah, I guess they're cool. And no, it doesn't hurt much anymore, thanks for fixing my gash up. I owe all of you guys. " Techno said, almost apologetically.

" Hey, we're just doing what friends do. You don't need to give us anything. It's not too much trouble, even if it was saving your life. I promise. " I tried to reassure him.

" Yeah! Don't feel guilty for something that isn't your fault. We're happy to fix your stuff if you need it. " Dream chirped.

" Thanks. " Techno said.

The blood was almost all out of techno's shirt once Dream was done sewing. Amber was still inspecting Techno though, making sure he was alright and ready to fight again as soon as possible. 

" Hey, What's this scar from? " She pointed to A smaller but deeper scar on Techno's lower abdomen. 

" Oh, that? I forgot about that scar. My appendix burst when I was a kid and I had to get surgery for it. If you don't know what that is, it's basically just when doctors put you on painkillers and dig around inside you to fix internal problems in your body. " Techno answered.

" Ooh, that's quite curious. I have a scar similar to yours from a sword. Rhonan and a bordering country were at war, and I got drafted and ended up with this. " She pulled up her tunic just enough so that you could see a gigantic scar going across her entire abdomen, starting at her right hip and ending under her left armpit. 

" Now that's a big scar. " Techno said in amazement considering the sheer size of the scar.

I was just about done wringing out Techno's shirt when they were talking, so I took off my blindfold, and said " Behold! I've got a scar on my FACE! " I showed the large mangled patch of skin on my right, green eye. Everyone had already seen it before, but Techno still asked, " Oh yeah, where'd you get that scar anyways? " 

" A fox bit me like, seven months ago? I'm self conscious about it, so I cover it with my blindfold. I can see through it alright, but it's pretty opaque from the other side. " I answered.

" Oh, cool. The blindfold looks good on you. I like it. " Techno remarked.

" Thanks. " I said, flattered. " Oh, and it's a tiny bit damp, but here's your shirt. " I handed him the formal-looking white button up shirt, and he put it on being careful of his back, buttoning it up and tucking it into his belt and pants. He proceeded to put his thick and fluffy bright red cloak that was laying by his side onto his shoulders, and Dream handed his crown to him shortly after. It was a beautiful crown, with tall golden spikes coming up from the main band, a different jewel under each one. He placed it on his fluffy pink head of hair, and it went very well with the rest of his clothing. Techno definitely had a very good fashion sense, that's for sure.

We all ate meals served by Amber and had a little beer, which was great after the heat and action of the Nether. Amber stuffed some potions into our bag, and we were off once more, Techno and I walking down each flight of stairs going down a tier, while Amber and Dream slid down the banisters, making us laugh every time they slid down a tier. We stopped on the third tier though to get a woodland explorer's map that led straight to a woodland mansion where we could kill evokers for totems of undying, and clear the mansion for prize money.

We reached the gate of Blair and looked out towards the huge expanse of plains, forests, and mountains up ahead. Even though it's not the first time I've seen it, but I'd be lying if I said it wasn't breathtaking. Behind us were white mountains that were white even at the bases since they were mostly marble, and nothing of note behind said mountains, and in front of us was a large savannah plain with hills , but the biome was flat enough so we could see the stretch of plain that turned into forest, then dark oak forest, and ended in another expanse of mountains. the area we're in right now is actually suspected to be a huge crater, so the entire area was surrounded with mountains, although the area is huge. I think it's beautiful. 

We follow the map to the woodland mansion that's already been marked with a path since there's a bounty on it, and started heading diagonally to the right from the gate in a path that winded around since there were natural obstacles sprinkled about including a river that Amber fell into and Techno had to yank her out of.

The walk was expected to take about three days, but we jogged a lot of the time so it went a little faster. It's nice to walk in a group, we told each other about our worlds and cultures, and joked around until nightfall came where we struck camp and ate. Amber made herself an egg sandwich (why?!) that she ate, Techno and Dream both ate bread and salmon, and I ate a steak. It wasn't seasoned so it wasn't great, but it was still food. 

" I'm tired from running around, goodnight guys. " Dream yawned. 

" Yeah I'm probably gonna crash too. " I said, and laid down on the grass, looking up at the stars through the oak leaves. I can't imagine what the sky would be like without the stars. The sky is the stars; without them it's just blackness. 

We all slept through the night like rocks, although I heard shuffling and soft speech in the middle of the night which I would guess to be Techno and Dream talking since it sounded like male voices, not many mobs bothering us during our slumber, but we did wake up to a couple of spiders to fight off from our camp. 

We all ate little snacks that we had in the bad and set off towards the mansion. We were running again, so we should arrive at the mansion today, but we weren't sure about exactly when. 

We kept at what we were doing yesterday, taking short water breaks on the way, looking at the scenery and Dream complaining about wishing he had a camera, and by late afternoon we could see the mansion in the distance. We started walking slower, and got to the actual mansion without running into anything too dangerous or interesting.

We stood in front of the Huge, beautifully decorated doors that were open a creak to let people in.

" Welp. Time to pillage this mansion. " Dream said, matter-of-factly.


	7. Who's the Pillager Now?

Dream POV:

We sauntered down the halls of the mansion, and it seemed quite empty.

suspiciously empty.

None of us wanted Techno to get hurt any further, so he was in the middle of the group. I was in the front, since I was now the strongest in the group after Techno got hurt, And I wanted to do a top-down approach. We still haven't seen any pillagers, but we had just made it to the second floor of the mansion when...

" Vindicators!" Toad yelled, being the only one looking up. There were about twelve vindicators and four other pillagers with crossbows all coming from the rafters. I caught a couple midair with my axe, but they were still all still alive and kicking. Three came up at me all at once, me trying to block their axes with my arm while also swinging at them. I slashed through one's chest armor and it fell; it was probably still alive but it wasn't as much of a problem anymore. The other two were much easier to manage, but one slashed at my side and my arm barely blocked it, making a deep gash in my forearm and sending shooting pain from the contact point through my body. 

At least that was my bad hand.

Still hurts like hell, though. 

Whine about it later, fight now. 

Ow. ow ow ow ow. 

I finished off the remaining Vindicators without too much trouble, but Techno looked like he was struggling because of his back. There was an archer and a vindicator on him, so I kicked off the wall in a sprint towards the archer behind him, but I hadn't known its crossbow was loaded and it shot me straight in the shoulder, and I fell backwards from the shock, but ran forward again so it couldn't shoot anyone else. Once it died, I tumbled forwards, snapping the arrow in my shoulder in half only sending more pain into my body, Techno behind me flinging the axe from a vindicator's hand and impaling it with his sword. Toad and Amber were standing back to back, both fighting off two pillagers of their own. 

Techno tried to stop and help me, but I sprinted towards one of Toad's vindicators and slashed at it in a jump attack. Once I got back up, everyone had finished off their ambushers. I slumped down against the wall, checking my forearm which was oozing with blood and seeping into my clothes.

Amber was hurt too, a cut on her left cheek, but it didn't seem to bother me much. We all walked out from the hallway to the library nearby, and amber tended to my shoulder mainly, and neither Toad nor Techno had wounds worse than future bruises and small cuts. I guess I was the unlucky once since I was in the front of the group and had the most pillagers on me. Amber had brought a whole bunch of medical wraps and other assorted first aid things, so I stopped bleeding pretty quickly. I could barely move my left arm from the gash, and my shoulder made it a little hard to breathe, but otherwise I was fine. These mansions are huge, so we trekked up to the top floor, and split up so we could eradicate any monsters or pillagers in the mansion. Toad chose to go with Amber, so Techno and I had no choice but to go together in the opposite direction unless we wanted to start an argument.

We walked in awkward silence, checking every room, most of them empty except for the occasional vindicator. We ran into one evoker, but it was surprisingly not too hard to kill with the both of us. It dropped a totem of undying, which was exactly what we were here for. The vex were annoying as shit, both of us swatting the air for a good ten minutes to not get attacked by one we might have missed.

" By the way- " Techno started.

" Yeah? "

He continued. " Thanks for saving my stupid ass back in the fortress. "

" How many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to thank me? " I said jokingly.

" Oh, so it annoys you, I'm gonna say it more then! " He laughed. 

By the time we had gotten down to the second floor, we were already tired from walking. I stopped on the stair landing where there was a huge wall with a painting of a wither on it, covering the entire flat wall. The mansion was really pretty and well decorated, but it was also comparable to a maze. The second and first floors were all just winding corridors with rooms on each side. The mansion was still very sparsely populated, only one evoker on our side of the level. 

***

Amber POV:

" Y'know, I'm actually really glad I came with you guys. The boys are precious, you got lucky. " I told Toad. 

" Yeah, I like them both a lot. I think we all have good chemistry. " She replied, but paused as if something was making her nervous. " The only thing that bothers me... is that the only known stronghold on the planet is under the capitol of Ishimouri. "

" Oh lord. " I sighed. " Isn't Ishimouri like, over 5,000 miles away...? " 

" Yeah. Well, someone's gotta escort them. " Toad continued.

Ishimouri is a huge city, even bigger than Blair, that's over two countries away from blair, and is mostly underground, The gate and outskirts lodged into the mountain it was carved from. This is gonna be interesting.

By the time we met back at the first floor of the mansion, we were all a little banged up, especially with dream's shoulder, but they had managed to get three totems of undying, while we only got one. Lucky them.

" Well, that makes one for each of us. Everyone take one and hold on to it. " Dream said, passing out totems to everyone who didn't already have one.

We exited the mansion and Techno asked, " Hey, so... who wants to throw the ender eyes? "

" Huh? " Toad and I responded. " I was getting the blaze powder for potions. There's a known stronghold a couple countries over. " I continued.

" Ohh, so THAT'S where all my blaze powder went. " She said annoyed, looking at Techno. 

" Hey! How was I supposed to know? " Techno snapped back.

" I was joking, it doesn't really matter. We have enough potions anyways. " Toad reassured him. 

" Alright, alright, enough with the arguing, you two. The nearest, and only, stronghold in the world here is Straight north through the mountains Blair is built on, and way past the other side of them. I know the general direction, and we can look for a map in Blair. I had no idea we were going there though, so we need to stop by Blair anyways so I can leave a note for Aaron saying I'm gone. And last but not least, we should collect our bounty for the mansion unless we want to pass up 300 emeralds.

We set off on the path we came by back to Blair, not talking much, but Dream and Techno were muttering about 'youtube' and 'twitter' or something like that, but I didn't bother to care too much about what either of those things were.


	8. What a Deal!

Techno POV:

We walked for a day and a half all the way back to Blair, barely stopping because we wanted to get back as quick as we could. Once we arrived at the gates, everyone's legs were jelly. Amber and Toad both greeted one guard, supposedly named Miro. We trodded up the stairs back to the Golden Apple, Amber's brewery, to rest. I sat down at the bar, while dream fell to the floor, Toad sat at a table, and Amber went to the back of the shop, probably to get food and water.

Instead of food and water, she came out with a set of bows. They had a greenish-blue glow, and seemed expensive.

" Umm. Excuse me? Where did you get FOUR infinity bows? " Toad almost yelled. 

Amber only responded to the question with a cheeky wink. 

She passed out the bows to everyone, only keeping one. Everyone had their own leather tool carriers that they attached the bows to without much of a problem, except for dream who was still laying on the floor and when Amber dropped the bow he groaned, " Ow. Ow. My legs. My arm. My shoulder. Ow. "

It was nighttime by the time we had prepared all of our weapons and cleaned ourselves, Amber having a bathtub in the back of the shop, which was her home, a cute little house made of mostly cobblestone and spruce wood, just like the normal brewery. There was a small hallway leading into a living room with the kitchen just to the side, barstools on the counter. To the right of the small hallway was a dining room with one lonely, empty plate on it. Dream threw himself onto one of the couches, and fell asleep faster than you could say... uh... "Subscribe to Technoblade". There was a loft above us, the ladder leading up to it on the left of me. Amber and Toad climbed up into the bed on the loft, also falling asleep pretty quickly, the both of them cuddling in the well-decorated loft. I walked to the left into the basement, and found a large stash of weapons, all hanging on the cobblestone wall, held by metal hooks poking out of the rock. I scanned all of them, none taking any interest to me, but stopped at an enchanted crossbow, which glowed reddish purple. I crept back up the wooden stairs, and went towards the door to the bar to explore. 

The first thing I noticed when I passed through the doorway was that instead of cloudy skies, there was a light flurry with tiny snowflakes drifting to the ground and melting once they made contact with the cobblestone road. Nothing in the brewery itself had changed, and I already got a good look at everything while Amber was tending to my back, which still hurt by the way. I slowly opened the door leading outside, which made the bells on it clink and ring like they always did. I was greeted with a wall of chilly air and wind, the only thing protecting me from it being my cloak. I didn't want to let cold air into the building, so I quickly closed the door behind me. The road ahead of me wasn't too busy, only a few people and horses walking around. I could explore around the town, but I was way too tired do do so. I walked back into the brewery, this time more quietly, and headed back into the house portion of the brewery.

Soon I realized that I was the only one left awake in a completely silent house, so I picked one of the couches, took my boots, cloak and crown off, my ponytail out, and tried to get some sleep. The only noises outside were the birds whistling outside the brewery and the soft clicks of boots and hooves against the cobblestone paths on the mountainside.

I woke up bright and early, I think, to the smell of bacon. 

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

My brethren have been slaughtered as a meal? THIS IS UNNACCEPTABLE!

Well, of course I didn't really care too much. But satire is fun, so I decided to start yelling at Toad and Dream for cooking this 'abusive' breakfast.

After I was done joking around with them, I ate and we were off to one of Amber's friends' map shop. We had bought the map to the mansion there, but I never caught the owner's name. 

" Alright, the mansion's cleared. Gimme. " Toad demanded. 

" Totems? I need to make sure you actually cleared it. "

We all took out our totems of undying and showed them to the person at the desk. 

" Alright. I was told that there were four evokers in that mansion. Here. " He pushed a huge bag of emeralds towards us, the bag almost falling off the desk. 

" Oh, and can we have a world map? " Amber asked. 

" Sure. Just take one, you did clear that mansion. " The man responded, handing Amber a rolled up piece of map paper.

We all plodded up each set of stairs leading up a level until we got to the top, where the palace rested in silence; only the wind could be heard up here, and we weren't even very high up. Only one thought went through my head:

I am not excited to climb this mountain.

There was a smaller building next to the palace that Toad ushered us into, a building with only a ladder and two guards in. The higher we went up, and the further we walked through the mountain pass, the colder it got. So cold in fact, that there was a thin layer of frost, then a sheet of snow about a centimeter thick on the rocks, the only marks in said snow being the footprints behind us.

After we got about a mile into the mountain pass, there was a small camp indented into the mountain, but we walked past it, not stopping. I noticed a small pin with a carp engraved on it, with two crossing swords in the background. I thought it looked cool, but it probably belongs to someone so I let it stay sitting quietly in the thin sheet of pure white snow on the ground. It glinted as I walked by from the reflection of the falling sun, but no one else noticed it. 

Toad and Dream were leading, both murmuring and occasionally laughing to each other. I walked closer to them so I could eavesdrop on their conversation, Amber being left in the back, looking out at the mountains. 

Dream seemed to try to be explaining what his 'manhunts' were to Toad, her barely understanding since she had never seen a computer, much less minecraft, even though she lived in a real representation of it. I fell back again, walking a couple paces in front of Amber. 

We continued walking on the side of the mountain until Toad dropped into a cave to our left, going into the mountain. Inside, the floor was lined with a thin cloth, secured to the rocks inside with nails. I suppose that was there for people to sleep easier inside the cave, and keep at least a little warmer. Toad handed out small servings of bacon from this morning to everyone inside, and though it felt wrong to eat bacon while twitching the floppy pig ear atop my head trying to swat a gnat, I can admit it was really tasty.

I barely remember what happened after I ate, since I probably fell asleep right after, anyways. Toad was already up, eating some cashews.

" Morning. " Toad greeted, her mouth full.

" Hi. " I responded, Toad handing me a crescent-shaped cashew. " How long have we got left of this mountain trail? "

" About 6 more hours of walking, so we'd better get off our asses before noon. "

Toad shook both Amber and Dream awake, and we set off for yet another day of walking.


	9. Hot Tourist Destinations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and friends have to be sneaky... Yknow what they're clumsy as fuck i bet they'll get caught haha

Dream POV:

We set out on the mountain pass mid-morning, Amber and I still rubbing the sleep from our eyes, and getting used to the light of the sun. The sun was unusually white at this altitude, I would guess we were about 6,000 feet above sea level, the mountain pass was at a slight upwards angle.

" What's this mountain called, anyways? " Techno asked in the painfully monotone voice he always speaks in, tapping the ice which encased the rock of the mountain.

" Mount Celestia. I'm not sure who or what it's named after, though. " Amber voiced. 

We continued walking up the path, me only noticing that Technoblade looked very... subdued? He seemed like he was troubled by something, but I didn't want to intrude into his thinking, so I kept a short distance from him, but didn't ask him anything. I don't like to intrude on people's thinking, and I know when someone's in deep thought based on their facial expression. Even if you try to hide it as best as you can, it's still painfully obvious that something's bogging you down.

Staying on the mountain path, there was an opening coming ahead that everyone noticed, early morning sunlight filtering in. It was still cold, but the yellowish-white sunlight was a nice change from the normal icy shade we were in. Techno didn't change his position other than squinting slightly from the light, but everyone else including me happily allowed our skin to absorb the sunlight seeping from above.

" Techno. " I said, probably a little too sternly. He looked up at me with wide eyes, clearly startled, waiting for me to continue. " It looks like something's bothering you. "

" Me? I'm fine. I just preoccupy myself by thinking about random shit whenever I get bored. " He answered. I rolled my eyes at him. " So mysterious. " I continued in a comical tone, and walked ahead. Amber looked back towards me expectantly, then looked forward again. The silence was only broken when Toad groaned " Jesus fuck. I forgot how long this pass is. ARE WE THERE YET!?" followed by laughter coming from the entire group. She was right though, this pass was getting on everyone's nerves. Somehow we were still climbing, and the more we climbed the colder it got.

\--- 

It was almost pure silence other than the sound of the hilt of techno's sword clinking against the rock under our feet. Until the grey of rocks made way for a monstrously huge dark oak forest's roof. Toad gasped, and ran ahead of the group, almost knocking Amber into the side of the mountain, and the pace of the party started to pick up again. Once we caught up to Toad, she was standing over a tall ladder, a small pond just to the side of it. Wait, how does water work here-

Toad jumped down towards the grass, and into the pond, which was only knee deep for her, but she didn't seem injured... somehow? Amber followed, also not seeming bothered by the beating her legs probably just took. I yelled down off the cliff " Will I get hurt if I land in the water? " followed with a response from Toad, " No, stupid. Come down already! ". I looked to the right at Techno who also looked pretty confused, but didn't say anything about it, and jumped down into the water feet-first. Surprisingly, when I hit the water it didn't hurt my feet at all. Techno followed behind me, splashing cold water all over my sweatshirt. I looked back up at the cliff and only then realized how high it was. My guess is... 200 feet? 

" Alright. We're technically in enemy territory right now, so we need to be careful. Y'all can follow me, and I'll tell you when we need to start pulling a sneaky, since we have to get up close to the main city in this country. If you get lost, don't talk to anyone who says they're from Cambridge, and don't go into the town that's near here; it's exactly what we're trying to avoid. " Toad said in a much more hushed, serious voice than she was speaking in before. She started forward, her movement pointing slightly to the right. I was a little concerned about the fact that Toad mentioned we were in "enemy territory", but nothing would go wrong if we just didn't get caught, right?

A/N:

Sorry this chapter took literally forever, school is a BITCH. n ee wayssss... NEW CHAPTER COMING SOON :D


	10. A Terrible Fortress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party walks into enemy territory, and think they're sneaky; but they're really not.
> 
> C'mon techno, it was your pink hair that gave it away!

Techno POV:

We trodded through the muddy grass as the rest of the party followed Toad through the dense forest. My only thought was, " How does this bitch know where she's going? " my legs brushing against bushes, ferns, and other random plants on the ground with every step; my stupid cloak getting caught on thorns, roses, and whatever else. After about five times of my cloak getting caught, I opted to just take it off and shove it in Toad's adventure bag that we kept for food, blankets, and other stuff we collect along the way. I rolled up the sleeves of my dress shirt slightly, and kept on walking. 

Suddenly, Toad stopped and stuck her arms out both ways to signal us to stop, too. She was standing at the top of a wide but not deep... Hole? With a city in the bottom, that seemed to be teeming with life. Most of the city seemed to be made from blackstone or dark oak (they were obviously fancier than Blair...) and had stairs around the sides of the hole presumably so citizens could get in and out of city limits.

" Alright. NOW is the time to be sneaky. If we get caught by the guards around this city we're as good as dead, especially with you two. " Toad said sternly, Dream rolling his eyes dramatically. Toad veered to the left, walking next to the side of the cliff leading into the city, everyone taking their places in the group, now a single file line. Now was not the time to fuck up and accidentally start hooting at a dumb joke. I was lagging behind in the group from fatigue, but I was only about 10 feet behind Dream. 

Once we were finally past the more heavily guarded city grounds, tensions were much more relieved than before, Amber and Toad occasionally cracking jokes to each other, but Dream and I stayed silent. 

Suddenly, I felt something cold against the back of my neck. I whipped around to see a stout girl with a netherite sword swing at me. I fell back and drew my sword in defense, everyone else turning around and joining in against the woman. While we were setting a joint counterattack on the woman, we were all pulled back violently at the same time by different people away from her. I didn't really care, but everyone else in the group was making a huge fuss. Whoever was holding me was really strong, strong enough probably to overpower our entire group by themselves. Toad was kicking at her captor's shins with her boots, Amber was just incoherently yelling, and Dream was squirming around trying to escape the person's grip. The woman began speaking.

" Hi. Sorry about that. We don't recognize you guys so you need to either show us your permit to pass through here, or your identification papers if you're a new citizen. We're on high alert so this is our protocol now. " She said. She had long black hair with a purple streak in it, her hair was straight and she looked really young, but she was taller than me. She was wearing Iron armor and had... heels? How the fuck does one wear heels and also fight? " Uhh. We didn't know the protocol... sorry. We don't have a permit. " Toad tried to excuse herself and get the guards to let go. The woman huffed and said, " Where are you from? " glaring at Toad. " Uhh, Rhonan? We're just passing through, though. " Toad answered hesitantly. The woman motioned to the guards, and they started to tie everyone's hands together, like DIY handcuffs. Wow, you'd think they would have the budget for metal cuffs, considering this bitch has a netherite sword. They fucking YEETED us onto the ground, backs together on our asses, everyone looking stupid. One of the guards ran off looking like he had a thumb stuck up his fat crack, and the rest just stayed and looked at us to try and make us feel guilty, like that would work.

\---

Update: We're now in a carriage and I don't know where we're going but we're going somewhere. Probably into Cambridge to get yelled at for thirty minutes straight. Suddenly, we stopped, and the guards ushered us out of the back of the carriage, me getting hay all over my pants. We were in the central castle of the town, which I'm just going to guess is Cambridge, and the guards practically dragged us down into the bowels of the actual building. When we approached a bunch of jail cell looking rooms, they separated our party and threw us into different cells; Dream and I in our own cell, Toad and Amber in their cell.

Well shit.


End file.
